The Treaty
by LittleAngel8701
Summary: Fate pushes Princess Serenity and King Endymion together...can the war pull them apart?...How far will Diamond go to get his Princess?...Gotta read to find out!
1. The Sacrifice

*Disclaimer* Since I am in no need of a lawsuit, this disclaimer applies to all of my works, including this one. I DO NOT own any of these characters in Sailor Moon and if I did, I wouldn't be as broke as I am right now. Got it? Thanks for your time and please don't sue me! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 1 The Sacrifice  
  
-At the palace of Queen Selenity- The queen of the moon kingdom sat quietly on her throne, wondering if her decision had been right. She had negotiated a treaty with Earth, due to the fact that the Moon kingdom was now almost in ruins. It had once been a glittering planet, surrounded by wonder and riches. But now, centuries of war had consumed everything she held dear, except her most precious treasure, her daughter. Had it not have been for the ruthless Negamoon, she would not have had to ask her daughter to take responsibility for HER actions. Her innocent daughter would have to marry a complete stranger, but for the benefit of their people. Serenity had bravely volunteered to marry King Endymion, even though the tears in her eyes were obvious. She had stood her ground and proposed her idea to the Royal Council, who agreed with the plan. If Endymion and Serenity were married, then the Moon and Earth would prosper together, and peace would reign, since no one dared wage war on Earth.  
  
Suddenly, a servant entered the chamber, "Um...ma'am...there's a guest here to see you."  
  
"Who is it?" she replied. She wondered who would be visiting at this late hour. Surely, she had no allies who could help her to avoid the consequences of the treaty, but it was already too late. Her daughter was on the traditional journey to each of the Moon's sister planets. The Senshi on each planet would join her on her way to Earth. They acted as her bodyguards and would never leave her side.  
  
"The man says that he is a friend...he is waiting in the courtyard."  
  
"Let him in then," she said curiously. She stood to straighten her gown and sat down again, but this time, she held her head up regally and proud.  
  
"Queen Selenity? I have come to ask you to rethink the betrothal of your daughter."  
  
Selenity eyed the man and judged his appearance. He had silvery-blue hair- she thought this strange but thought nothing more of it...but...there was something different about his manner and speech. It was obvious that he was of royal blood, but...he seemed oddly familiar...as if she had met him before...she did not remember his face...but perhaps his name...  
  
"What exactly is your concern in the matter? The treaty has already been established and cannot be broken," she said coldly.  
  
"My queen, I BEG you to reconsider. For you see, I, myself, have had a thought of asking your daughter to be mine. You do not need to establish a treaty with the Earth when you can have a treaty with my kingdom. I believe that your daughter will be better off with me than that ignorant pompous Endymion," the stranger pleaded.  
  
"Hmm...He had a point.she could just as easily align herself with this man...but he was still a stranger and she had no idea what his true intentions were." Selenity thought. "What is your name?" she declared.  
  
"I am Diamond, prince of the Dark Moon." He said with a bow.  
  
"PRINCE DIAMOND?!?...But you...your ancestors were banished from the Moon kingdom centuries ago...you have no right to..."  
  
"Your highness...that event was under very different circumstances...Surely we can come to a compromise...I merely wish to have your daughter as my queen. The ancient feud between this kingdom and mine need not be thought of, as a friend, I must ask you to abolish this silly treaty."  
  
"I am sorry Diamond, but this cannot be done. I swore an oath to Endymion that my daughter would bring the alliance of the Moon and Earth together, as it should be. It is already to late to claim her as your queen, for Endymion has already done it. The wedding is taking place in five days, and that is not enough time for you to negotiate with him," stated the queen.  
  
"I do not think you understand your majesty...she was meant to be MINE in the first place. Her body and soul belong to ME...you cannot avoid fate." He said, with a hint of sorrow and anger in his eyes.  
  
"You WILL regret this one day!!!" yelled Prince Diamond, infuriated at the thought of losing his beloved princess.  
  
"Diamond, I did what I thought was necessary. I would rather have my daughter in the protection of Earth than of YOU. Our royal families are forbidden to marry anyways", replied Selenity calmly.  
  
"I don't care. She was MINE and you know it," argued Diamond. Obviously seething with rage because his precious Serenity was being offered to King Endymion, as proof of the treaty between the Earth and the Moon.  
  
"I could have offered her the UNIVERSE...but...but YOU...you took her from me. I WILL have my revenge!" Enraged, Diamond stormed out of the palace.  
  
"This man...his entire family have been evil from the very beginning...They were banned from the Moon when they tried to turn everyone against the royal family...how have they become the rulers of the Dark Moon and why would he want my Serenity so...He seemed almost obsessed with Serenity..." thought the queen. She once again began to stare out the window, thinking of her daughter and the evil man trying to claim her.  
  
Little did she know, Diamond was indeed, obsessed with her daughter. After teleporting to his own palace on the Dark Moon, he sat quietly in the shadows on his throne. "I WILL have her one day...I swear it", he said with an evil smile. Activating a holographic panel, a life-size picture of Princess Serenity appeared. She was extremely beautiful, at the least. Unbelievable blonde hair down to her ankles and blue eyes that mystified all who looked upon her-she was breathtaking. He sipped the blood-red wine in his glass and laughed... * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hmm...What did you think? It's just the beginning people...next couple chapters should be better (I hope)...since this is my first fanfic and all. If you have any suggestions email me at littleangel8701@yahoo.com. If you're REALLY nice then you'll review too.*extra wide smile*.puuhlleeeeaaaasssseeee?.pretty pleeeeaaassseee with a cherry on top.Check back later for the next chapter okay?.okay then.buh bye!  
  
-Tina 


	2. The Dream

Chapter 2  
  
A Dream.  
  
-At the Royal Palace on Earth-  
  
Endymion had been recently crowned King. His father had passed away in his sleep only a month earlier. Surprisingly enough, he found his newfound crown as a heavy burden. He had grown accustomed to being a prince, but could he do the same as a king? He slowly grimaced at the thought of having many more long years as the ruler of an entire kingdom but suddenly disregarded the idea as rubbish. He was now a king.a king of an empire that was at its peak. His father had governed wisely and the kingdom prospered. Trade flourished and Earth's relationships with the other planets had been maintained just as well. This thought suddenly brought his mind to the treaty he had just established days ago. Queen Selenity of the moon had offered her daughter, Serenity, to him as a proof of the everlasting peace between the Earth and Moon that was about to begin.  
  
.:Flashback:.  
  
Queen Selenity had requested a private audience with Endymion. He agreed and invited her to the Royal Palace. As king, it was his job to judge people. She was the same age as his father but held her head high. It was apparent that she had been a great beauty as a young woman. Her eyes seemed trustworthy, as did her manner. They had greeted each other with respect and seated themselves in the conference chamber.  
  
"King Endymion, I must say that I am sympathetic of your father's passing. He was a good man and an excellent ruler. But I must also say that I have a question to ask of you," the woman's eyes shined, "As you know, my kingdom has been under siege by the Negamoon. My once-beautiful kingdom is now in ruins, my people are losing hope, and I am getting desperate. I ask for your help. The Negamoon is getting more and more powerful every day. Once they are through with the Moon, I believe that they will look towards Earth." Said the elegant woman in front of him.  
  
"Hmm." he had thought about this issue many times with his generals. They were the members of his assembly but had not yet come to a decision and were still debating any further action against the Negamoon. But they had all known it was true. The Moon was fighting a losing battle, and once they lost, the Negamoon would still become more powerful. "Queen Selenity, I have known about the situation for some time now. I also agree that dire action must be taken to prevent the Negamoon from acquiring the Moon kingdom, as the Silver Crystal would only give them the upper hand against Earth. Once I speak with the assembly, I will announce to my people that war is at hand. We will aid you, and we will win." He said solemnly.  
  
"Thank you so much Endymion. I did not know what I could have done had you not have accepted. But.there is also one more agreement to make. You probably do not know about the traditions of the Moon, and there is a law regarding a treaty between our kingdoms that I cannot ignore. It states that if a treaty must be established with another planet, a bond between the royal families must make the treaty permanent." She said sadly," What I am trying to say, King Endymion, is that in order for you to help us, you must marry my daughter."  
  
Endymion was startled. Marry her daughter? He ran the thought through his mind, rationalizing that it could be for the best. He knew that his people would object to waging a war without a good reason, and he knew that he would eventually have to conquer the Negamoon. But.if his queen were from the moon, he would simply be aiding her people. He also knew that to help the people accept him as king, he would definitely need a queen. They would expect little heirs to be running around the palace as soon as possible. This thought was unnerving. He would not be able to marry for love, but it was for the benefit of both his kingdom and the Moon's.  
  
"Alright. If it is necessary, I shall see to it. We will arrange both a treaty and a marriage. My assembly must be informed of this first and I shall expect your daughter in a few days' time." He answered.  
  
"Again, I thank you. I will send her in two days. We must say our goodbyes first," she said sadly. "May the Earth and Moon prosper together for all eternity." She turned and teleported in a beam of light.  
  
The bright flash across his vision told him that she had left. He would have to summon his generals and announce it to his people. If he could gain their favor, like his father before him, the monarchy would surely last another few generations. He had been aware that there was a surge of rebellion in his people lately. Obviously they were testing their new king. Little did they know that he knew exactly what to do. He was raised as his father's son, and his father had taught him all the rules of leadership from an early age. He could be ruthless when he wanted to be. This was the only way to maintain control in such a large kingdom. A few days after his father died, there had been competition between he and his cousins for the throne. There had been a short battle between their armies but he had been the victor. He had not killed his cousin, for they were blood, but he had banished him from Earth. The people who had aided his cousin in his attempt for the throne had been executed in a swift and efficient manner. This had frightened countless others to step down from any action against him. But it did not matter, for he had not lost his throne. His thoughts tired him, and he considered summoning the assembly before he went to sleep. He decided not to and then retired to the comfort of his chambers.  
  
The massive room was decorated beautifully. Scarlet silk and gold fixtures embedded luxury into every corner of the room. He removed his cloak that weighed heavily upon his shoulders and slung it over the back of a comfy sofa. After stripping off the layers of clothing he wore that day, he slipped into the sleek covers on his colossal bed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
He slept lightly. His dreams were unusually clouded and mysterious. He saw images flashing across his mind-of people, of events, of himself. He suddenly saw something across a lake. It emanated a strange glow, even though it was dark outside, with only the moon as a source of light. He crept closer and found that it was person-an extremely beautiful person. He watched her through the bushes as she sat on a bench, looking ethereal and angelic. She was tiny in stature, wearing a gown of silvery white that shimmered when she moved. Her hair looked like spun silver in the moonlight and her face was peaceful and serene. Her eyes were the color of.the color of what, Endymion did not know. They were the most amazing shade of blue he had ever seen in his life. Endymion's own eyes were the color of midnight but hers were definitely something else. He wanted to reach out and touch her, simply to see if she was real. She held in her hands a perfectly formed red rose. She was fingering its petals and looked as if she worshipped its beauty. When he had stood up to get a better look, a twig snapped under his weight. Startled, she turned towards him with a look of fear and then disappeared.  
  
When she had vanished, he had awoken with a start. He was sadly disappointed when instead of being in a beautiful area bordered by rosebushes, he was surrounded by the dim glow of a candle in his bedroom. She had been absolutely beautiful. He was captivated by her appearance and had a great desire to go back to sleep and return to his dream. He then realized that it was nearly dawn. He wished to get an early start to speak to his generals so he reluctantly got out of bed and dressed.  
  
Heading towards the conference chamber, his thoughts drifted towards her once more. How could such a beautiful creature be real? He wished with all his heart that she was, but he knew that it was impossible. He had dreamed of an angel, who he would never meet. What did you think people? More interesting than the 1st chapter? (hahahaha). Still writing the 3rd but it should be out in a little while, maybe even tomorrow. Questions? Comments? Email me at littleangel8701@yahoo.com  
  
-Tina 


	3. The Journey

Chapter 3 The Journey  
  
-At the Holy Shrine of Mercury- Princess Serenity, Serena for short, was only nineteen years old. Old enough for marriage, but she still felt like a child. Her freedom was almost over, as soon as she reached Earth, but she still had to see the other three Senshi that made up her escort. She had only volunteered to get married to Endymion because her people were suffering. He had the armies and weaponry that would destroy the Negamoon and save the Moon Kingdom. She was standing in the subterranean Temple of Mercury. The Shrine was one of eight constructed on each of the Moon's sister planets, with each shrine being underground. Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter were the planets of her bodyguards. Ami, Mina, Rei, and Lita were also her truest friends. The other four Senshi were stationed on their home planet to serve as backups. She rarely saw them, and was never close to any of them. She and Ami planned to leave in one hour. At the rate they were going, it would only take a day to get to each of the other planets. This only made her more nervous, as her wedding day would be a four days later.  
  
Ami was the Senshi of Mercury. She was more reserved than the others and had more of an analytical approach to any situation. She had short blue hair and glistening eyes to match. All of the Senshi were beautiful in a different way. Ami was easily liked because she was shy, sweet, and caring. She was devoted to both her duty and her friend.  
  
"Are you okay Serena?" asked Ami, concerned about her friend's depressed mood. She knew Serena would not have volunteered for such a task unless the circumstances were extreme. Ami herself was happy that the wars would soon be over, but knew that this would only happen at the expense of Serena's happiness.  
  
"I'm fine Ami, really." Replied the blonde blue-eyed princess, with a shrug.  
  
"You've always been the worst liar," murmured Amy cheerfully, attempting to cheer up her friend.  
  
An awkward silence settled over the two, and an hour quickly passed. They held their hands together, and teleported into the shrine on Venus. Ironically, as desolate and ugly the planet's surface was, the cities underground were beautiful, to say the least. The buildings were made of a Venusian crystal, which glimmered in the darkness. The cities resembled those on the Moon before the kingdom was plagued by war. The Temple of Venus was located amidst a bustling city, prospering and peaceful. Serena was almost jealous of the planet's luck. If only the Moon could be so fortunate, she would not have to be the bindings of the treaty between the Earth and Moon.  
  
"SERENA!!!" yelled Mina happily. She hadn't seen her friend in years and was not the type to greet someone without a smile and a hug. She quickly ran to hug Serena and gossip about every single love triangle she knew about. Mina had long blonde hair, much like Serena's but darker. She was a beauty like each of the other Senshi, but was more cheerful and optimistic. She had the ability to cheer anyone up and was fiercely loyal to the idea of falling in love as well as to her friends.  
  
"You see that girl right there? She's cheating on her boyfriend with this dude-I forget his name-but he has absolutely NO idea whatsoever. And then that guy over there is." Mina continued on while Serena simply nodded her head every so often and screened out her friend's slightly irritating gossip. There was once a time when she would have loved to hear this.but now just wasn't the right time. In her mind, she was counting down the hours to her wedding, and ultimately, her honeymoon. That was the one aspect in this entire situation that made her a coward. She was never the type to pursue any relationships on the Moon, due to the constant wars, and she had never had any real romantic interests in her life. She had met many men who seemed enamored with her, but she had never responded to their advances. And now, she was getting ready to marry Endymion. She would become his queen and have his children. And yet, she had no idea who the man was. The very thought of marrying a stranger made her jump out of her skin and want to run and hide from her responsibility. But she steadied herself, she would have to do this-for the sake of her people.  
  
"Umm.Serena???.Are you listening to me?" Asked Mina impatiently.  
  
"Uhhh.Yeah Mina, I kinda just spaced out right there.sorry." Serena managed to say with a smile.  
  
"Well, we have to get ready to go to see Rei huh? She'll be pretty mad if we're late. She'll probably get all worried and scream at us for making her think we got attacked or something. You know how paranoid she can be!" Mina teased.  
  
The three linked hands and instantly appeared in the Temple of Mars. There, waiting for them, was Rei, tapping her foot angrily.  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU GUYS? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS MIGHT HAVE GOTTEN ATTACKED OR SOMETHING? DO YOU GUYS EVEN CARE ABOUT SERENA'S SAFETY?" she screamed. Of course she was mad. Her temper was the same as her planet's-red-hot. She was, of course, paranoid at times, but that was because her psychic abilities were extremely sensitive to the chaotic times. Her raven hair and violet eyes were a pleasant combination, and she cared about her friends immensely.  
  
Serena, Mina, and Ami simply stood there giggling.  
  
"JUST WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT??? I WAS WORRIED SICK!" Rei continued. "OK FINE. LET'S JUST GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE GET LATE TO EARTH. THAT WOULD BE EVEN WORSE!"  
  
The four of them once again held hands, with three of them still giggling and the other with an angry scowl on her face, cursing under her breath.  
  
They arrived in Jupiter's shrine and were suddenly all squeezed together in a tight bear hug.  
  
"LITA!.Um.I think you can let us go now.I think Serena's face is turning blue." Said Mina.  
  
The tall brunette quickly let them go and apologized. She was the tomboy of the group. She loved to fight and was quick to anger. Those who knew here always felt sorry for anyone who challenged her authority. Even though she didn't seem like it, she always had a sensitive heart. The many relationships in her life ended in heartbreak. Lucky for her, her friends were always there to support her. She, in turn, always cooked gourmet meals after every heartbreak, causing Mina to be her permanent matchmaker. Mina, of course, with a hidden agenda, attempted to match Lita up to any guy who volunteered-jerk or no jerk. Gourmet meals were not a rare thing.  
  
Ami, Rei, Mina, and Serena sat awhile with Lita to console her. She had just broken up with her boyfriend and was extremely depressed. But, she couldn't stay that way for long, after even more consoling and hugging about her ex-beau, the four held hands in a large circle, and vanished into the night. Hmm.they're almost there. I wonder what will happen *evil cackle* Don't worry, nobody gets hurt. Not just yet :D!  
  
-Tina 


	4. The Arrival

Chapter 4 The Arrival  
  
-The Royal Palace on Earth-  
  
"King Endymion? We have just been told that the Princess and her guards are on their way. They should be here in roughly one hour." Said the tall general with long, pale-blue hair. He had been one of Endymion's closest friends in their childhood, as were the other generals. They had each supported him through his father's death and had supported his decision about the treaty with the Moon.  
  
"I know Malachite. When they get here, send word. Lead them to their chambers and bid them a good night. Tell them that I will meet them all in the morning." Said Endymion. He had been exhausted. He had woken up before dawn and had been thinking of his damned dream all day. How could a woman haunt him so? He was tormented by her, and was feeling guilty that he thought of another woman while his soon-to-be wife was almost there. He had a few relationships as a young man, but they had never turned out to be truly serious. He was intimidating as well, over six feet tall, with dark hair that seemed almost blue, and deep, mysterious eyes. He was extremely pleasant to the eye and charming to talk to. He was the very epitome of a royal prince.  
  
"Yes your majesty," and Malachite gracefully bowed and walked out of the room.  
  
Endymion had seriously been thinking about his dream all day. He also wished to have one LONG night's sleep in an attempt to continue the dream. He sighed. "What dreams ever come true? You might as well forget about it before it drives you crazy. Your bride is almost here and the wedding is in four days. Say goodbye to bachelorhood my friend."  
  
As well as thinking about his dream, he had also been strategizing with his generals about the first place to attack on the Moon. They had come up with several choices but had finally picked one. According to the schedule, he was to leave the day after the wedding.  
  
He started to think. "The day after the wedding? That's a little harsh. She doesn't even know me and I'm gonna have to leave right after the honeymoon. Oh crap. The honeymoon." He hadn't even thought about that. It had been quite a while since his last romantic rendezvous. And that had been merely for the fun of it. This time, it was going to be for the political advantages he was getting. He almost felt sorry for the girl. They were both in a similar situation. He didn't know her and she didn't know him. He also wondered if he could possibly grow to love in such a relationship. "Hmm." This one simple thought was enough to pulverize the remains of his "good" day.  
  
Earlier, Endymion had gotten five rooms prepared for his guests. They were all very close to each other, but were on the opposite side of the entire palace from his room. He was sure that she wouldn't feel very comfortable near his room quite yet, so he had arranged this in an attempt to make the Princess feel more secure. Her guards would have the rooms surrounding hers and therefore, she would feel safer. Her room was special in that it had a balcony directly over the palace rose garden. Quite a view if he could say so himself. His father had made sure that the palace had at least one spectacular attribute. The fountains were not enough by themselves so plenty of beautiful roses could help that. Damn. The roses reminded him of his dream. So much for that. He sighed once more. "Damn it Endymion, this is not your day."  
  
"Ahem.your majesty? The Princess and her um.guards are here." Announced Malachite once more.  
  
"Okay then. You know what to do," stated Endymion.  
  
"Yes sir, I will continue." Answered Malachite. He left the room abruptly and went to greet their guests.  
  
Malachite was the first person to greet them. He was surprised when they arrived in a blur of light instead of the usual carriage. He was even more surprised when he saw that the Princess's guards were.well.women. Beautiful women. He hadn't known that guards could be so damned attractive, especially the one with blonde hair. He felt something stir in his chest when his eyes met hers. They surrounded their Princess at his presence, unsure of his intentions. They did this so quickly, he barely even noticed the Princess was there.  
  
He gulped. "Welcome to Earth your highness. I hope you had a pleasant journey. Since you all must be tired, I will show you to your rooms. His majesty, the king, will see you all in the morning."  
  
He led them up the stairs, showing them the elaborate five rooms set up for them in the west wing. They each had a door that led them to the central chamber, the princess' room. He quickly bid them all a good night and told a servant to bring their things up.  
  
Wow. That girl was sure something. He had accidentally let his eyes wander during his little "tour" and had chuckled to himself when he saw aggravation in the eyes of the blonde. She knew that he had been staring.more like drooling when his eyes rested upon the slim body of the beautiful woman. By chance, he had also been eavesdropping on their conversations. He heard her laugh often and wished he could see her smile. He had no idea what her name was or anything else about her, but he would volunteer to find out more. He quickly left them alone in their rooms and went to sleep, hoping to dream about a certain girl with long blonde hair and an easy laugh.  
  
Endymion had once again grown restless. He had tried to sleep but it was futile. He would never see the girl of his dreams again. He decided to take a midnight stroll through the palace gardens. He dressed quickly, and headed outside. As he traversed the grounds, he realized that he had never really taken advantage of the beauty of the palace. The moonlight intensified the feeling of peace and quiet, making everything feel as if in a dream. But of course, he wasn't sleepwalking. He noticed the sound of gushing water, and remembered that the fountains were located towards the front of the palace. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Serenity was tired and nervous all at once. She couldn't remember ever being as nervous as she was at that moment. She and her friends had teleported to the entrance chamber of the Royal Palace. In awe of the splendid décor, she looked around nervously for her betrothed. She immediately saw a tall man with long, light-blue hair. "Could it be?" she thought. He was handsome, but she soon realized that he was not the king. He had greeted them and said that the actual king would be meeting them in the morning. She thought this a tiny bit rude but then realized that it was well after midnight, far too late to be entertaining any guests. After being showed to their rooms and being left alone, the group had a discussion.  
  
"Mina, he was TOTALLY staring at you!" claimed Lita.  
  
"He was NOT staring at me Lita." said Mina, the slightest bit annoyed. She had noticed the man's stare but was not about to admit it. She had blushed when she had first seen him do this, but she soon became angry. She DID NOT like being gawked at like she was some kind of freak show. She remembered that he had introduced himself as Malachite and was almost surprised when she remembered the exact expression on his face when she had first seen him. She thought he was gorgeous. He was polite and charming. He had taken her breath away those first three seconds. But the staring.that HAD to go.  
  
After arguing about other annoying male habits, they all decided it was time to sleep. They would have to be up early in the morning to meet the king, so they all said good night. However, Serena couldn't sleep. Her mind kept wondering about her fiancée and what he might be like. She decided to do a little exploring. She wandered out of the palace and looked up at the stars and the Moon, her home. She was homesick. She stood quietly for a few moments to reflect, and suddenly walked towards a far bench to sit. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Endymion had walked towards the fountains and found himself in a familiar place. There was a bench in an area surrounded by rosebushes overlooking the fountains. "DUH." This was the place from his dream. Except the lake was the moonlight reflecting off the surface of the fountains. He couldn't believe his own stupidity. He had lived there his entire life and had never seen this area of the garden. He looked over the rosebushes and noticed a perfect red rose. "Well, I've got a bench, a beautiful night, a rose, but no girl." He murmured. Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps heading towards him. "Okay, this won't be good if one of my subjects sees me holding a rose like this." He thought. He definitely did NOT want to appear as a feminine king. Leaving the rose on the bench, he headed towards the bushes as fast as he could. Serenity had finally gotten to the bench after what seemed like miles. Her feet already ached from the day's journeys and she had already been "exploring" for an hour. She plopped down on the bench and was amazed to see the most perfect red rose she had ever seen. She picked it up gently and wondered who would have left such a treasure alone on a bench. She had always loved roses, since they never grew on the Moon. She looked around her and noticed hundreds of other roses, but the one in her hand stood out to her for some odd reason.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After carefully sneaking away, he had gotten to the other side of the fountain. He was sure that if someone was still there, he could see whoever it was from this spot. He crept slowly around the fountain, careful enough not to make a sound. Peering out from over the low wall, he saw something familiar.it was the strange light from his dream. Of course, he remembered what the light was in his dream and got an idea. Knowing exactly which path to take and what might lie at the end of it, he headed back towards the bench.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Serenity had been studying the rose for quite some time now. Its petals were bright red and stood out against her pale surroundings. She carefully held its stem, trying not to get pricked by a thorn. She felt at peace, as if no one could find her if she didn't want them to. She was wearing her nightgown, made of a silvery light fabric that felt like silk but wasn't, for silk was rarely used on the Moon. Its neckline was modest, even for her, but was still beautiful. Suddenly, she heard a loud crack and looked behind her with terror. What or who she saw scared her but at the same time made her heart stop. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His hair was the color of night, his eyes.his eyes.she felt mesmerized. But, at the same time, she was terrified because she was alone and vulnerable and then did the only thing she could. At the blink of an eye she was back in her room at the palace, with the rose still in her hand. "WHEW.that was close." She sighed. She didn't know who the beautiful man was, but she knew some people would be willing to kidnap her for a ransom. Now that she was the future queen of Earth, she would now be in more danger than ever. At the back of her mind, she had wanted to stay and confront him, but she knew that could have ended disastrously. She knew she had done the right thing. Quietly, without waking up her friends, she crept back into bed and fell asleep, thinking of the mysterious man in the garden.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"DAMN IT.DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" cursed Endymion under his breath. He had dreamt it would happen but he still couldn't avoid stepping on the stupid twig now lying broken under his boot. She had vanished, as she had in the dream, but now, he didn't wake up. This made him a slight bit happier than he had been the entire day, since now, he knew that it was possible that his dream girl was real. He started walking back to the palace, angry at first, but he could not stop the smile that was spreading across his face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Endymion ventured back into his castle and into his chambers. She could be real, or he could be going insane. Maybe it was all the tension and pressure he was now under. He was a mere twenty-four years of age, young for a king, but he had all the responsibilities of his father. Maybe the throne was slowly cracking at his sanity. Or, maybe this girl was a figment of his imagination. Either way, he knew he had to get some sleep. He decided that he HAD to forget about her, because he was meeting his future wife in the morning. No matter how many women he could have, in his heart he knew that only one would do. He could not do that no matter how arrogant he became. His uncle had done the same treacherous act to his aunt, who died heartbroken. In his youth, she had been carefree and loved her husband with all her heart. In the end, he mourned her early death, as did his father. This was one of the many reasons he hated his uncle, another was for motivating his own cousin to betray him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Enough." He thought. He had done enough thinking that day. In the morning he would meet his queen and that would be the end of his dream. At least he hoped. He settled into his bed and stared up at the ceiling until his eyes closed. His last thoughts were of the beautiful maiden who vanished with a perfect rose.  
  
Hahahaha.I told you no one would get hurt.:D.stay tuned for the next chapter..like it or not.I accept flames, although not as nicely as I do compliments!.If you're really nice, I might get enough motivation to write a seriously good next chapter huh?  
  
-Tina 


	5. Breakfast

Chapter 5 Breakfast  
  
-Early the next morning-  
  
Serena and the rest of the Senshi had awoken peacefully. They had all had a great night's sleep and were ready for breakfast. Even though she had only gotten a few hours of sleep, Serena woke up refreshed and energized, ready for the busy day ahead of her. She hadn't forgotten about the event that occurred in the night, but she thought nothing more of it. She simply wanted FOOD.  
  
After racing down the stairs, the five girls sat waiting patiently in the dining room. They had been told that the King would meet them later, as he was still busy making plans for the war. For the meantime, they would have a chance to meet his assembly. With eleven of the twelve chairs at the table filled up, everyone ate in silence. It was awkward, until Serena broke the silence with "Can someone please pass the toast?" Rei and a handsome blonde-haired general had both reached for the plate of toast at the same time, with his hand over hers. Rei had uncontrollably blushed and pulled her hand back in seconds. Eventually, the plate found its way to Serena and silence settled once again.  
  
Rei noticed that a pair of eyes was on her face. She knew whom they had belonged to and had felt an immediate connection when his hand touched hers. Nervously, she decided not to look up and tried to calm her emotions. He was REALLY good looking. His short blonde hair enhanced the color of his eyes, which she felt she could stare into forever.but she knew she couldn't do that. She just continued to look down on her plate.  
  
Jadeite had accidentally placed his hand on hers. He had noticed her when he sat down, exquisite as she was. His heart palpitated when his eyes met her violet colored ones. He had noticed her blush and mentally smiled to himself. He would definitely be eating breakfast every day until he had to leave for the war. He studied her face intently, waiting for her eyes to meet his once more but they did not. This saddened him, and he continued to wait.  
  
He was definitely staring at her. She felt as if his eyes were burning holes into her very skin. Her senses told her nothing about the man, though she felt a strange aura surrounding him. She felt calm in his presence and wondered why. She tried to eat as fast as she could, without looking like a pig. She simply concentrated on getting the fork to her mouth and back again as soon as possible.  
  
The girl could eat. He sensed that he was making her uncomfortable, but reveled in her beauty. He wanted to know more about her, as well as stare into her eyes again.  
  
Malachite had noticed his friend gazing at the pretty girl across from him. But he was already too busy studying the blonde in front of him. The red bow in her hair made her seem almost childlike, but she was a looker nonetheless. Her face tensed whenever he had stared at her for more than a few moments, so he broke his gaze whenever he sensed aggravation. She had simply ignored him, and continued to eat. "I could do this forever" he thought. He almost enjoyed annoying her, and thought she was absolutely stunning when she was angry.  
  
Mina was getting impatient. Could he not eat instead of stare? It was making her nervous. Did she have something in her teeth? Had she grown a spare head on her neck? She noticed that no man had ever made her feel so apprehensive in her life. She decided not to do anything until everyone had finished the meal.  
  
Lita was thinking of her ex-boyfriend, Kenneth. Too bad she couldn't cook any gourmet meals here. There was already three times as much food they actually needed on the table, and if she was going to cook, there was gonna be ten times as much food as they needed. She then noticed that two gorgeous guys were staring at Rei and Mina. "OH MY GOD," she thought. Maybe it was her turn to play matchmaker.  
  
Ami was eating quietly. She wanted to be with her friends, but she also missed her fiancée terribly. Greg had risked his life for her. They loved each other but were putting off marriage until after things calmed down on the Moon. For now, Serenity needed her. Being the overachiever she was, she had already met the other generals. Malachite and Jadeite obviously had an interest in Mina and Rei, for it seemed both had a severe staring problem. She, on the other hand, had a problem of her own. It seemed to her that wherever when went, someone was watching her. It wasn't a creepy feeling, it was just a shadow here, and a footstep there. Maybe she was just on edge from the war. After all, it wasn't good to be under so much stress for so long. For now, she would be content writing to Greg every so often and reading his letters that he sent every chance he could. He was on the moon that very moment, fighting the evil Negaverse who would stop at nothing. Suddenly, she noticed a pair of eyes staring in her direction. The moment she had turned her head, Zoicite had already turned away. "That was strange," Ami thought. The stress was definitely getting to her. Her thoughts suddenly turned to Greg once more. "Hmm.my love.what could you be doing right now?"  
  
Zoicite was younger than each of his fellow generals, including his king, Endymion. He was quiet and introverted, and enjoyed reading or listening to classical music whenever he had any free time. Chess was one of his favorite hobbies. He could easily defeat Endymion or any other of the generals without breaking a sweat. This was why he was Endymion's Chief Strategist. Jadeite commanded the many legions of Earth, since he was often the first to charge fearlessly into the heat of battle. Soldiers looked upon Nephrite with respect since he had been the one who trained them for the intense combat they would face during the war. Malachite, on the other hand, was Endymion's second in command, and stayed on Earth to rule in his absence. Working together as a team, they were the most powerful foes the Negaverse could possibly fight.  
  
Zoicite had been minding his own business until his friend Nephrite had grabbed him by the arm and quickly introduced him to the Senshi of Mercury. He had been stunned. Never had he seen such clarity in a person's eyes. He had noticed the book in her hand, the way she fidgeted nervously, and the way she seemed to dodge any questions about her personal life. He was infatuated. Coincidentally, whenever he ventured to his usual hideouts in the palace, SHE was there. He had tried to run off whenever this happened but he simply could not believe the circumstances. Obviously, she liked to read and be alone, since she was almost constantly in the library by herself. This only made him even more curious. Then, at breakfast, he had the chance to be close to her-to talk to her, to laugh with her. When he had sat down, he had lost all his courage. So, instead, he merely cast a sideways glance at her whenever possible. He got caught once, so he tried to stop. Somehow, his eyes kept finding their way to her face. He cursed himself for being so obsessed with a complete stranger.  
  
The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. No one was talking and no one dared leave the table. That is, until.  
  
"Why is no one doing anything?" thought Serena. There were only crumbs left on everyone's plate and it was obvious that everyone was in their own little world. She decided to leave and stood up. A split second after she had done so, her four friends sprung up along side her. "Huh?" she thought. A moment ago she could have sworn they were just mannequins, posed to look as if they were eating. Now, they all looked anxious to leave. At that moment, all the generals got up as well. She could have sworn that they were each staring intently at her. "What the hell is going on now?" But she decided not to say anything. She wasn't aware that the generals were not looking at her, but at who was behind her.  
  
I guess you might be able to tell who's behind door number one! Yep. It's that person all right. But you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out exactly what happens.Hehehehe.If you're wondering about the whole "isn't Zoicite a girl?" thing, then I have to remind you that the actual storyline had HIM as a straight general and they only changed that later for the cartoon. If you wanna see this for yourself, go to www.usagiandmamoru.com okay? You can also read the translated manga version! -Tina 


	6. First Impressions

Chapter 6 First Impressions  
  
"Huh? What did I do now?" thought Serena anxiously, since everyone was staring at her like they had just heard the surprise of their lives. It took her a whole five seconds to figure out that they were really looking behind her..  
  
Endymion had been busy that morning. He had been working out the very last details of the invasion since dawn. He had been unable to meet his fiancée first thing in the morning, but decided to meet her in the dining room since he had just finished. He didn't want to seem rude, since they would be getting married in just three days. He was nervous.and he was curious. He had to admit that he was wondering all morning if she would be a spoiled little princess, a naïve little girl, or something else. He paused before the doors to the dining room to collect his thoughts, and then pushed them open.  
  
The moment the doors had opened, everyone had stood up. They paused, not knowing what to do. One by one, the Senshi and Generals began to bow. Endymion was, after all, King of Earth. He knew that directly in front of him, with her back towards him, stood his future wife, Serenity.  
  
Serenity had known that they were looking behind her, but when they suddenly bowed, she definitely knew who was standing there. She quickly turned and found herself gazing into a pair of cobalt eyes. She had seen those eyes before, and she gasped. Standing in front of her, was the stranger from the garden. "What in the world?" she thought. He was the king? She was stunned and couldn't find the words to say.  
  
Endymion's mind was also an absolute blank. The girl he had been dreaming about for the past two nights was his fiancée. He marveled at his luck. In front of him stood a real life angel. The surprised look on her face brought him back to reality. He bowed, took her hand, and kissed it. As he stood, he said, "You must be Princess Serenity. Forgive me for making you wait, but I was quite busy this morning. As you must already know, I am King Endymion." In his mind, he thought, "Serenity. What a perfect name for an angel." Just a few days ago, the name meant little to him. Yes, it was the name of his future queen, but also a complete stranger. After seeing her face and saying her name out loud, he felt somewhat dizzy. For now, all he could do was look down upon her magnificent beauty.  
  
Serena was breathless. She saw him bow, take her hand, and brush her skin lightly with his lips. She felt a slight tingling sensation on her skin, where he had kissed it, and felt weak. She responded with a curtsy and felt the blush on her cheeks. "So you're Endymion," she said with a smile. "It really was no trouble. I know you must be busy with the war, and you have so many other important things to do. If need be, I would gladly wait for you."  
  
Her smile was absolutely radiant. Her voice was beautiful and sweet. He couldn't believe he was standing this close to her. He feared that if he made a wrong move, he would suddenly wake up in his chambers.  
  
"Ahem.Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, if I could have a word with the Princess alone?" Said Endymion. His generals and the Senshi all left, leaving him alone with Serenity.  
  
"Hmm.so you were the girl in the garden, were you not?" he asked.  
  
"Well yes, my lord. I must have scared you, disappearing like that. But I couldn't help it, I thought you were some sort of criminal. I must apologize." Serena murmured.  
  
"Oh no. It was purely my fault. I shouldn't have surprised you. I was merely wondering who would be wandering around the palace grounds so late at night. Forgive me for causing you to flee. I'm sure that if I hadn't, we would have met last night, instead of so awkwardly this morning." Said Endymion. He cursed himself for stupidly surprising the girl. He could have known her identity the entire time, but he had been careless. He was mentally formulating a plan to be alone with her. "How would you like a personal tour of the palace?" Endymion asked with a wide grin.  
  
He had only wanted a chance to talk to her, face to face. She had happily accepted, so he took her arm in his and continued to show her all the important places in the palace. He had introduced her to the staff and showed her a few dozen rooms by noon. Eventually, they found themselves in the garden, sitting on the exact bench where they had first met. "So, Serenity. How exactly did you vanish when I found you here?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Endymion, it comes naturally. I've had the ability to teleport ever since I was small. If I ever got scared, then I would instantly find myself next to my mother. What's strange is that it seems only myself or the Senshi can actually teleport. It's really a mystery though." She said.  
  
"At least you can protect yourself. That should make me feel better about your safety. Now I know that I won't have to constantly surround you with bodyguards. But you also have your Senshi, do you not? Your mother said that they would never leave your side."  
  
"They won't ever do so willingly. They are bound to me as I am to them. As Princess of the Moon, they begin their duty as soon as I am engaged. Otherwise, I am with my mother. The Silver Crystal is what protects us on the Moon, so I am very well protected there." She replied.  
  
They continued their conversation, until it was lunch. They reluctantly returned to the palace, laughing and smiling. They had eaten lunch together and were definitely enjoying each other's company.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena, but I'm afraid I must return to my generals. I must consult them with a few more things. But there is also one more thing to discuss. As you know, the wedding ceremony will be in a few short days, and I have prepared as much as I could. The only thing is, I would also like you to help make the arrangements. Whatever you choose to include, you shall have. Simply talk to Malachite and he'll take care of everything." He smiled.  
  
Serena was surprised at his generosity. She had expected the ceremony to already be completely planned out for them. "Are you sure Endymion? I really don't know what to say. That's truly very nice of you." Stated Serena happily.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. What? You wouldn't like to design your own wedding?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"OF COURSE I WOULD! Well, what I mean is that I would love to. Thank you for being so considerate." Serena was definitely happy about this. She had always dreamed of the perfect wedding. He had been making her laugh all afternoon and she, for the first time in a week, was not depressed at all. For once, she could actually see the wedding as more than contract between two kingdoms. She was happy to be getting married to such a charming, funny, and handsome prince. She had once thought that he would be a mean, grouchy, and bossy old troll. But now, she knew she had been wrong. He had surprised her in so many ways, and, as he walked away, she was genuinely happy about her mother's decision.  
  
Serena quickly went to find the Senshi. She found them in their rooms, waiting for her.  
  
"So what did you think of him?" they all asked. She told them that he was everything she had ever dreamed of in a prince, and more. Much more. She was falling for him, after only ONE DAY! Of course, she left this out when she was talking to her friends, but in her heart, she knew it was true. Never had she met someone so charming and funny. He had made her truly happy, that was all that mattered.  
  
Mina insisted on helping Serena plan the wedding. "Serena, you MUST have the PERFECT ceremony. I'll help you find the dress, Lita will supervise the kitchens, Rei will supervise the guests, and Ami will be the hostess. I can't believe that you're getting MARRIED! AND that he's actually letting you design the ceremony!" said Mina with a tear in her eye.  
  
That afternoon, Mina was already ordering all the palace staff to do this and that. She had just finished getting the guest list down when Malachite strutted into the room. She caught herself looking him straight in the eye as he said, "Excuse me miss, Mina isn't it? But I do believe that I am the one in who is supposed to be helping her highness plan the wedding."  
  
She had totally been swept away by the deep, masculine voice ringing in her ears. "Oh really? You, with the severe staring problem? I DON'T THINK SO. There is absolutely NO way that I am going to let YOU help plan MY friend's wedding," snarled Mina angrily.  
  
"Hmm.Interesting. But isn't it also MY friend's wedding as well? Endymion is the groom, if I am not mistaken. He asked ME to help the Princess and THAT is what I am going to do." Malachite said calmly. He could picture himself sparring with the beautiful blonde for all eternity, if she allowed it. He loved annoying her, for she was, in fact, beautiful when she was angry. She pouted and rolled her eyes at him every other second. He was enjoying this.  
  
Serena simply stood, watching the two argue over who was going to plan HER wedding. "What have I gotten myself into?" she thought. She had to stop this incessant arguing. She knew they would never get anything done if they continued on like this. "Okay you two. That's ENOUGH! Can't both of you help plan the wedding? Malachite, you can take care of all the guy stuff and leave everything else to Mina and I."  
  
"Guy stuff? Um.Excuse me your highness, but what exactly is guy stuff?" Asked Malachite innocently.  
  
"Well, I guess the tuxedos, the ring, the transportation, and whatever else you men should be taking care of. Don't worry, Mina and I will be fine. We'll take care of the decorations, the guests, the dresses, and the food. You can arrange for everything else okay?" Said Serena, exasperated with the two "lovebirds".  
  
"As you wish your majesty." Said Malachite with a bow. Mina and Serena could hear him murmuring under his breath as he left.  
  
"Well Mina, do you HAVE to flirt with every unsuspecting man that comes along?" Serena questioned impatiently. "My wedding is in a few days and all you can think of is a GUY! If you like him so much why don't you ask him to be your date to the wedding? If you don't, then I'll just ask Endymion to make a few "arrangements" for Malachite and you!"  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" said Mina with her eyes bulging and her mouth wide open.  
  
"You think I wouldn't?" Serena was seriously considering it. She knew that her friend had been boyfriend-less for some time now. What exactly was she waiting for?  
  
The next thing the two knew, Rei, Ami, and Lita had shown up as peacemakers. They had all had a good laugh about it and in about five minutes, it was forgotten. It was time to pick out the dresses.  
  
Mina had ordered about a hundred different dresses for the five of them to try on. She herself had decided to wear a pale yellow ball-gown. It was made with iridescent fabric and had a low back. She had to admit that it was beautiful. Now if she could only find some matching shoes.  
  
Rei had chosen a fiery red dress. It had an oriental flare to it, with a mandarin collar and a golden dragon swirling up from her ankles to her shoulder. It had two high slits on both sides of it, reaching mid-thigh. It was conservative, yet revealing. It was definitely the dress for Rei.  
  
Ami, being as modest as possible, had chosen an off-the-shoulder gown that went down to her ankles. It was the lightest shade of blue possible and suited her well. She preferred simplicity to extravagance, and the dress had fit the description perfectly.  
  
Lita, who hated dressing up, had reluctantly picked up the first green thing she saw. It was a strapless column dress, with a high slit. It was actually a pale green satin fabric, with a slight sheen to it. It tied in the back, and showed off her lean figure.  
  
Serena, the bride herself, had gotten through at least thirty-five different dresses. She was rummaging through the large chests of clothes that had been brought and suddenly picked up the perfect dress. It was silvery-white, with an empire waist. It's elegant train swept out behind it, only to add to it's beauty. The edges were intricately detailed with golden lace, making the dress seem both costly and luxurious. She knew that it was the right dress, without even trying it on.  
  
Night had already fallen. Everyone had met at the foot of the stairs to say goodnight. Again, there was tension in the air. Mina refused to even look at Malachite, who was STILL staring at her, but this time with an eyebrow raised mockingly. Endymion had kissed Serena's hand, which filled her stomach with butterflies. Jedeite had wished Rei a good night while Zoicite was nowhere to be seen. Nephrite, on the other hand, had stiffly bowed to everyone, with a simple gesture of goodbye, and retreated to his chambers.  
  
Everyone had gone to sleep. It was well after midnight when suddenly.  
  
"Sir? Your majesty! You must awaken! There's an emergency!" said Malachite urgently, trying to wake his leader. "Hmm? Malachite? What's happened?" Asked Endymion groggily. He was still rubbing his eyes when they had arrived in the conference room.  
  
"Sir, we've just been informed that there has been another attack on the moon." Said Zoicite. "Except, this time it's different. The Negaverse has grown bolder. They are now making a direct attack on Queen Selenity's palace. Obviously, they want the Silver Crystal."  
  
"Are you sure? How do you know this?" asked Endymion worriedly.  
  
"Sir, the queen herself sent a transmission. Along with the transmission, she sent one of her faithful servants. He waits in the main chamber. He is supposed to give us the enemy's exact coordinates. I also recommend that we leave IMMEDIATELY. You, of all people, your majesty, know what could happen if they get their hands on that crystal." Said Nephrite. "I have already informed the military. They are prepared to leave at this exact moment."  
  
"Okay. We leave in one hour." Said Endymion with a sigh.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Serena had awoken to the melodious sound of birds chirping. In her mind, she was counting down the minutes to her wedding. She turned her head towards the window, and there, on her bed stand, stood a single red rose. Endymion was so sweet. She lazily dragged herself out of the bed to pick up the rose when she noticed a piece of parchment lying under it. "What could that be?" she wondered. The letter was folded and had a royal seal on it, indicating that it was from Endymion himself. The thick red wax held the imprint of a crescent moon and a miniature Earth. He had even changed his royal seals to show the peace between their kingdoms. Serena opened it carefully, admiring the handsome writing of her fiancée.  
  
My Dearest, I regret that I could not wake you up myself and tell you this in person, but there has been an attack on your Mother's palace. We must leave quickly in order to help. I am sorry that the wedding must be postponed, but once I return we shall be married. I shall save your mother and defeat the Negaverse. Do not fear for me, for I will return safely. I do not know when, but know that I promise it. I will write whenever I can.  
  
Love, Endymion  
  
Serena simply sat on the edge of her bed, not believing the words on the piece of parchment in her hands. Her fiancée had left her on Earth while he was on the Moon fighting for her people, for her mother, for her. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.CLIFFHANGER!.Don't hate me.I have to build up the suspense in order for the rest of the plot to form.keep looking for the next chapter okie????  
  
-Tina 


	7. Obsession

Chapter 6 Obsession  
  
-A palace on the Dark Moon- A man with silver-blue hair sat carelessly on his throne. This was Diamond, the prince of the Dark Moon itself. He would have reigned with an iron fist if the planet had any inhabitants. His ancestors had been born on the Moon, but they had been far too greedy. They had staged a rebellion against the royal family, and tried to turn the people away from the king and queen. The people, however, were more loyal than they had thought. Diamond's family was banished to the Dark Moon, a barren planet with no people. It was always cold and dark there, with no plants, no sun, just emptiness. The family, however, had resources. They built a splendid palace and lived. Over the years, others had been banished to the Dark Moon as well, allowing them to continue the family line. Sadly, their numbers dwindled, and only Diamond and his brother remained of the once proud family. He had been left to fend for himself and his brother from a very young age. He lived on the Dark Moon with his brother Sapphire and a few other people who he hired as generals. Before they were exiled they must have been mercenaries and assassins, for they did their jobs well. He often sent them on missions to other planets in the galaxy.  
  
He was never an evil person. But, one fateful day, a wrinkled old man arrived. He had talked to Diamond about the Dark Moon's potential. He had said that it could thrive, but only with the help of the Negamoon. Diamond, being stubborn, thought the man was simply an ancient fool, with no one else to badger. He had ignored the man's words, but the thought of life thriving on the Dark Moon remained a constant thought at the back of his mind. The old man's name was Wiseman, and he vowed that he would return.  
  
A few weeks passed, and Sapphire had decided that his brother needed to get out more. Sapphire had persistently annoyed him about going to the planet their ancestors had been banished from. Eventually, Diamond gave in, curious about the distant but splendid kingdom.  
  
They had traveled far. Wearing thick cloaks, as to hide their faces, they had slipped into the city. There was a procession that day, with the royal family coming to witness. Diamond and Sapphire had been in the crowd, hidden, until Diamond had seen the surprise of his life.  
  
The queen and her daughter were seated on a high, raised balcony. He thought the queen looked cold and unforgiving, but the daughter was magnificent. Her eyes were a vivid sky-blue-a color he had never seen before on the Dark Moon. Her hair resembled liquid silver as the moonbeams struck each strand. Her face exuded raw tranquility. He could tell that she was only a few years younger but to him, no beauty could surpass hers. Her mere presence lifted the veil from his heart. He was in love. He wanted to imprint a permanent image of her in his memory.  
  
Suddenly, Sapphire had noticed a group of guards headed in their direction. If they were found, they would be penalized for violating the conditions of their banishment. He grabbed his brother and told him they had to leave.  
  
Diamond hesitated, not wanting to leave the beautiful princess on the balcony. He saw the guards get closer, and slowly retreated with his brother. He would have her as his queen, even if it were the last thing he would ever do.  
  
When they returned to the Dark Moon, Diamond did nothing but sulk around their gloomy palace. He felt empty without her heavenly presence. He was grim and unhappy until one day.  
  
Wiseman returned, but this time, was armed with the knowledge of Diamond's infatuation. He had persuaded Diamond that, with the forces of the Negamoon, he would have the princess as his queen. Diamond could no longer resist Wiseman's bribe. If he would join the Negaverse, he would have the Moon Kingdom after it was conquered. This included his beautiful princess. He joyously accepted, with a renewed fire in his heart. He would finally have her.she would be his.  
  
As a henchman of the Negaverse, he traveled to the Moon often, under the cloak of night. He carefully scouted each potential weakness in the Moon's defenses, and visited the royal palace often. He would merely hide in the gardens, awaiting her presence on the balcony above. He saw her frequently, but she never knew of his presence. He found out her name was Serenity, and with the powers of the Negaverse, obtained much information about her. He had countless images and confidential documents. That was enough for him to pledge his loyalty.  
  
The Negaverse had been attacking the Moon Kingdom for centuries. They had never been able to gain the upper hand, but with Diamond on their side, supplying vital information about the kingdom's weaknesses, they were finally able to cause some damage. They were on the verge of triumph, when Diamond received word of the Princess' betrothal. He swiftly went to see the queen, attempting to save his treasure. The queen had denied him both the Princess and an alliance, making him furious. He had hatefully departed, cursing the both the kingdoms of Moon and Earth.  
  
He would make her pay. He knew that his "beloved" wouldn't be in the palace. She would be on Earth, with that bigheaded idiot of a king, Endymion. He carefully scouted out the palace before he had his little conversation with the queen. He knew exactly where the best place to attack was.  
  
He had a plan. He would wait until the opportunity arose to vanquish both major powers. Serenity would be his, no matter the price.  
  
Don't you just HATE cliffhangers.hahaha.expect a lot more.I know im evil.but I have to keep u guys on the edge of your seats.don't worry.next chapter coming up soon!  
  
-Tina 


	8. The Attack

Chapter 8 The Attack  
  
-Back on Earth- Serenity was heartbroken. She felt guilty that her fiancée would have to fight the benefit of both their kingdoms. Soon, the Earth would become a target for the Negaverse. The millions of innocent people in the beautiful kingdom would soon become immersed in a war they had nothing to do with. Her guilt weighted heavily upon her. She did not know if she loved Endymion yet, but she did care for him. For almost a week they had known each other in bliss and happiness, but their marriage had been postponed. She kept the rose and letter from Endymion on her at all times, as if they were sacred objects. She wished with all her heart that he would be kept safe. She prayed for the soldiers of the Moon and Earth, who were all fighting at that very moment.  
  
Now, with Endymion gone, she felt lonely in the palace. The Senshi were always there for her, but could not stay with her constantly. They sent and received transmissions from the Moon every day. Serena on the other hand, stayed in either her room or the rose garden. She seldom ate in the dining hall, and preferred the solitude of her room. As the weeks passed, she became more and more withdrawn. She was always tense and worried. She often had trouble getting to sleep. But one night.  
  
She had been dreaming about a battle on the Moon. She saw soldiers suffering and still many more fighting. The Negaverse was a mysterious enemy, who for some strange reason always knew every weak point. Suddenly, she saw Endymion. He had his sword poised for an attack. In the distance, however, she noticed a cloaked figure, standing alone.  
  
The figure suddenly unveiled its hood. It was a woman. She had fiery red hair and angry eyes. This was Queen Beryl. She was beautiful, but the wickedness in her face hid every aspect of it. She had an evil smirk on her lips and suddenly made a movement with her hands. A black, crackling orb of electricity started hurtling towards Endymion. His back was to it, and he was unaware of his vulnerability. "NOOOOOO!!!" cried Serenity.  
  
Endymion had been fighting for hours. The intense heat of battle left him exhausted. He then heard a loud cackle filled with malice. He turned to find its source. He saw an evil orb of energy plowing a path of destruction towards him. He knew he could not evade it. He was far too tired. He fell to his knees and closed his eyes.  
  
A bright flash of light filled his senses. He felt no pain at all. "Am I dead?" he wondered. He glanced up and felt his heart stop. Serenity was there, shielding him from the blow. Instead of hitting her, the orb had collided with what seemed like a force field, shielding them both. "SERENITY? WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! YOU COULD GET HURT!" Endymion yelled urgently. She had acted as a human shield, standing in the path of the orb. Her eyes were closed, but she had a determined expression on her face. The blinding light left by the orb stopped, and Serena fell to the ground. In the blink of an eye he had her in his arms. She had taken the blow for him but there was not a scratch on her. She had fainted, and he paused for a moment, trying to revive her. What he didn't see was another black orb about to slam into both of them..  
  
-Back on Earth- Rei and the other Senshi were still getting transmissions from the Moon. It was their job to intercept any transmission, decode it, and send it back to the Earth's forces. Suddenly, her senses started tingling. "OH MY GOD.YOU GUYS.SERENA'S NOT HERE ANYMORE!" she screamed. They started to panic. They ran upstairs and searched for any trace of her in the room. She wasn't there. Ami suddenly pinpointed Serena's location. "You guys.She's back on the Moon.What's she doing on the Moon!?!"  
  
-Back on the Moon- Beryl had unleashed a cowardly attack on Endymion and Serena. She cackled as the orb rushed speedily towards the two. Her voice faltered when suddenly someone flew into its path. They fell to the ground instantly, dead. A vague glow settled in front of the King and Princess. It was the Senshi! "DAMN!" She cried. They were too powerful for her to face them alone. She immediately retreated in a poof of smoke, along with the hundreds of soldiers she had brought with her.  
  
"SERENA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE GOING TO TELEPORT! DAMN IT! SHE'S NOT WAKING UP!" Cried Mina.  
  
A crowd of soldiers had surrounded the group, including the generals. Endymion had moved Serena so that Mina could support her weight. "Someone saved us. That woman, I think her name was Beryl, tried to attack us. But someone took the blow. Take Serena, I'm going to see who it was." He started towards the lifeless figure on the ground, a few paces off.  
  
Ami had gotten there before him. She was kneeling on the ground next to the body. Her face was in her hands. The charred body of her fiancé, Greg, lied before her. Greg had been a general of the Moon. Whereas the Silver Crystal protected the royal family, the Moon's inhabitants were unprotected by the crystal's magic. Endymion noticed the badges on the dead man's chest. They were numerous, so he must have been a courageous fighter. He laid a hand on Ami's shoulder. She was weeping violently, and her shoulders jerked hysterically with each sob.  
  
Her sobbing stopped but the tears still flowed. "We were going to get married.after the war.He was so brave. He wanted to do all he could to help.He saved you and Serena." she whispered dejectedly. She couldn't believe that he was dead. The love of her life was lying on the ground. "At least he's at peace." Said Endymion calmly. "See there? He has a wound on his side. The injury looks like it was infected. It must have been terribly painful. Don't worry Ami. His life was not in vain. He must have been a good man, to sacrifice his life in order to save two strangers."  
  
She saw the bloody gash on her fiancé's right side. The orb couldn't have caused it.she knew that some soldier from the Negaverse had. She felt an instant surge of hate for the Negaverse, especially Queen Beryl. She wanted revenge, but it must come later. "I must tell his family. He would want to be buried back on Mercury. But I can't leave Serena." She said firmly. "Don't worry about it. We'll protect her Ami. Just go. Serena would have wanted you to. Take however long you want. By the time you return, Serena will be okay." Said Rei, reassuringly. Just as Rei finished speaking, Zoicite came to stand next to Ami. "I'll go with her. I must scout out some positions on Mercury as well. It would be much safer to travel with company." He said. "Alright. We'll be back as soon as I can. Thank you guys." Sighed Ami. She held onto the body of her fiancé lovingly and gave a hand to Zoicite, while the two vanished.  
  
Endymion returned to Serena's side. "She must have been weakened from the attack. Let's just take her to her mother's palace until she wakes up." Said Endymion worriedly. Immediately, he took her up into his arms. The Senshi each laid a hand upon Endymion's shoulders and teleported to the palace. They were in Serenity's old room.  
  
The Senshi went to get the Queen, leaving Endymion and Serena alone.  
  
"Of all things to do in this world. Why save me?" Endymion wondered. He gently laid her on the bed, covering her tiny frame with a silky blanket. The two had barely known each other, but he knew that he could never let any harm come to her. She had saved his life. Now, he would protect her with his. He stared down at her sleeping form. She was exquisite, even while she was sleeping. The day he had spent with her at the palace had cheered him up, which was a rare thing. He had never met anyone in his entire life who was so charismatic and cheerful. Her mere smile had brightened his day. He wondered if it was actually a coincidence that he had dreamed of her before he had even met her.  
  
The millions of thoughts running through his head dumbfounded him. He needed rest. He was still exhausted from the battle. He could barely think. He pulled a cushioned chair from the corner towards the bed. He would stay at her side until she awoke. For now, the battle was over. He cradled her hand with his, and closed his eyes. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Queen Selenity had been talking with the Royal Council. The palace was under attack until the hundreds of enemy soldiers had disappeared. She had been surprised when the Senshi barged into the room, saying Serenity had been hurt. They led her to her daughter, who was peacefully sleeping. A man was sitting next to the bed holding Serenity's hand. He was sleeping as well. Taking a closer look, she realized that through the layers of grime and sweat, was King Endymion. The sentimental moment was sent to a screeching halt when Mina suddenly whispered, "OH MY GOD! IT'S SO SWEET!" An elbow in the rib from Lita quickly silenced her.  
  
Selenity was touched by this one simple act. But, the concern for her daughter was her first priority at the moment. She leaned the tip of the scepter in her hand towards her daughter. An eerie glow filled the room and a crystal suddenly rose from the scepter's tip. It hovered over Serena until retreating back into its humble abode in the hands of the Queen. Selenity carefully placed the crystal back into the scepter.  
  
Serena's eyelids flickered. She had been dreaming. Endymion. He was about to get hurt. She had to save him. But, when she opened her eyes, she was in her old bedroom. She saw the Senshi, her mother, and finally Endymion. He was resting while protectively encasing her hand with his own. "Where am I?" she asked. With a gentle smile, Queen Selenity replied, "You're back on the Moon my darling. From what the Senshi have told me, you teleported here to shield Endymion from an attack. You saved his life my dear. But for now, the both of you must rest. The Silver Crystal can only heal you physically. Your mind is still too tired from the blow you took for him. He will be fine. He is only exhausted from battle. But you, you must sleep."  
  
Serena managed a weak smile, and slowly closed her eyes. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Hmm.the story keeps getting better and better.I still have some tricks up my sleeve though.hehehe.keep reading.and reviewing!  
  
-Tina 


	9. Alone

Chapter 9  
Alone  
  
-On Planet Mercury-  
Ami and Zoicite had arrived in the Shrine of Mercury. She gingerly wiped the blood and dirt from Greg's face. She couldn't face the fact that he was dead. "Ahem. I'm sorry for your loss. He must have been quite a heroic soldier. The Moon has lost quite an important general as well. He will be mourned by many." Said Zoicite, with a sad expression on his face. He had never realized that this mysterious girl was engaged. He had been surprised when he had heard the news. But, it was already impossible, for the man was dead. He hated to see her cry. Her face was sad when it was usually filled with gentleness and contentment. Her tears had caused him so much anguish that he had wanted to take her in his arms then and there. But, he had stopped himself. She was going to leave. He couldn't just leave her like this, so he volunteered to join her. His stupid excuse would suffice at the moment, but a lie was a lie. He would have to leave her, if not for a few seconds.  
  
"I must be going now. I'll leave you to your business. Whenever you are ready, just tell me." He stated. He slowly walked out, pausing to look back at her. Her shoulders were jerking, as if she was sobbing, but no sound could be heard. He gulped, holding back the impulse to comfort her, and left.  
  
Ami listened as the man's footsteps got farther and farther away. She had heard the concern in his voice, and saw the sadness in his eyes. She again looked down at Greg. He truly looked as if he was at peace. With a heavy heart, she stood, and left to find the home of his parents.  
  
As she walked, she remembered the times they had shared in the past. They had been friends since childhood, and could never be kept apart. That is, until he joined the Moon's imperial army. They had discussed it time and time again, and she knew that he was devoted to his cause. "As long as there is war, I am needed." He had told her. She could not prevent him from enlisting, and soon, he was a general. He visited her often, for the battles fought were never as numerous and intense as they were now. And, on one visit, he had proposed. She had happily accepted. They didn't know when they were to get married, but they knew that they would be. But now, Greg, her true love and best friend, was dead. They were never going to get married. She suddenly found herself standing at the door of a house. This was where his parents lived. He had no brothers and sisters. She took a deep breath, and knocked.  
  
Zoicite hadn't really left the Shrine. He had merely went outside and leaned against the wall. He could not find the courage to say anything to this girl. He wanted to talk to her, and comfort her. But he was far too shy. He sighed. How was he ever supposed to get close to her, if he could barely talk to her? He suddenly noticed that she had left the building, and was walking towards a small residential area. He quickly followed her, being curious, until she arrived at a house.  
  
"Ami? Well what in the world are you doing here? Come in child, come in!" said an older woman with kind eyes. Greg's mother, Margaret, had the ability to make anyone feel welcome. His father, George, was a kind old man, who teased anyone who ventured into their happy home. She wondered how to break the news, and sat awkwardly on a comfy sofa by the fireplace. Greg's parents had settled in across from her, and seemed like they were about to interrogate her until another knock sounded at the door. "Who could that be?" said Margaret.  
  
He watched her through a window, surprised at his stalker-ish behavior, and realized that these were the parents of her fiancé. He pitied her. She would have to tell them the fate of their son. He made a decision, and knocked on the door.  
  
When Margaret had opened the door, Ami was surprised to see Zoicite. "Um. I'm looking for Ami. I believe she's here, or, at least I think." He said with a confused look on his face. "I'm right here Zoicite." Said Ami. She didn't know what he was doing there, but at least she would have some company. "Oh I see, you're one of Ami's friends eh? Well come right in stranger, where it's warm." Exclaimed Margaret happily. 'The more the merrier!"  
  
"So. You two are friends?" questioned George. "I hope my son knows about this!" he said with a mischievous grin. He knew Ami would never really cheat on Greg, but it was in his nature to tease people. "Yes, we are." Replied Ami nervously. "Zoicite is one of King Endymion's generals. He came with me because we both have business that needs to be attended to."  
  
"Well. What business do you have here dear? Nothing important has happened I hope." Said Margaret.  
  
"Um. Ma'am? I'm afraid that what brought me here is Greg. Zoicite came on official Earth business." Said Ami. "What? Has something happened to Greg?" asked Margaret in a worried tone. "I'm afraid so." Said Ami. She couldn't bring it to herself to say anymore. "Well? What's happened Ami?" Asked George. "Well. He. Um. You see." Stuttered Ami. She felt like her throat was burning. There was no way she was going to be able to say this. Suddenly, she realized Zoicite was squeezing her hand.  
  
"Margaret? George? What Ami is trying to say, is that Greg was injured in battle. The injury he sustained was critical, and in the end, I'm afraid that it killed him." Zoicite said calmly. He knew Ami could barely get the words out of her mouth, so he told them instead. He looked over at Ami, and saw an expression of pure shock.  
  
Ami couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Zoicite's mouth. Instead of allowing her to tell Greg's parents, he had taken the burden himself. She was surprised as ever. Zoicite continued to tell the grief-stricken couple that their son was a hero, even with the surprise etched into her own face. She barely even knew Zoicite, and was already overcome by the simple act of compassion. If the words had left her lips, she would have had a nervous breakdown and would have started crying hysterically. But now, since he had told them, she could console their loss, instead of her own. She squeezed his hand back, and began to comfort the grieving couple.  
  
"He died a hero Margaret. You know that. He was already wounded, and protected King Endymion and Princess Serena. He wasn't forced to. He knew what was at stake. But he had too much good in him. Be proud of him. I know I was", she murmured with tears flowing down her cheeks. It was such a simple statement, but it immediately calmed the aged couple. "And we are Ami. We are. Thank you for coming to tell us. I know it must be hard for you as well." Said Margaret with puffy, tear-filled eyes. "And where is he now? He must have a proper funeral."  
  
"He's at the temple, waiting for you." Said Ami sadly. She knew that he would be buried in a simple grave. He had told her that it was what he had wanted once before. She had not wanted to talk about that subject, because she considered it taboo. But he knew it was necessary. A soldier did not go to war without fear of death.  
  
That night, the entire family mourned Greg. The funeral was held the next day. At the funeral, she held back angry tears. All the people at the funeral who mourned for Greg were grieving for no reason. This war was absolutely unnecessary in Ami's eyes. One force pitted against another. Greg had been pulled into the conflict, and he had died for it. She felt as if she alone in the universe. Her friends were far away, and her family was more distant than ever. However, she did have a friend in Zoicite. He had been there to comfort her. At the funeral, he had an arm around her shoulders at all times. She had cried on his shoulder and leaned on him for support. With him around, she had the courage to face the many crying faces in the crowd.  
  
After the funeral, she went back to the Shrine. She went outside, to get some fresh air. The Shrine was a familiar place to her. She had lived there all her life. Her parents had both died when she was young, leaving her alone. In Greg, she found a friend and companion. With his death, she felt empty. On the very balcony where she was, there was a marble chess table where she and Greg had played many games together. That was her favorite hobby. Now, she didn't know if she would ever play it again. "Why did you have to go Greg? Why?" she thought. A lone tear trickled down her cheek. She closed her eyes and slid a hand through her hair.  
  
Zoicite had seen her leave the funeral. He had somehow been able to comfort her every time she needed him that day. He followed her to the temple and stood hidden in the shadows. He saw a tear fall from her eye, and he had had enough. He walked swiftly to her side, and placed his hands on the railing. "Are you alright Ami?" he asked.  
  
Ami hadn't realized that he was even there until he stood next to her. "I'm fine. Really. You should just go to sleep. I'll be okay. I just need some time alone." Ami replied.  
  
"Ami, there is no way I'm going to leave you like this. At least not until you cheer up." Said Zoicite with a grin. "I know you must miss him. But Ami, you're not alone okay? I may not know you that well, but I do believe that you're strong enough to move on. He would have wanted it. Now, how about a game of chess?" He said with a reassuring smile.  
  
Ami knew that what he was saying was true. She would have to move on eventually. Her life wasn't over. And, Greg wouldn't want her to mourn him forever. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Ami said, "Okay then. You had better be ready to lose."  
  
Zoicite couldn't help but smile. He had never lost a game of chess in his life. "You wanna bet?"  
  
As it turned out, their game was intense. Ami was suddenly concentrating harder than she ever had before. "Where the hell did this come from?" she wondered. Either he was an elite chess player she had never heard of before or, she suddenly sucked. Either one was possible. She had defended and attacked where she was supposed to but still had no advantage. He was good. Probably the best person she had ever played. And she had won many chess competitions in her life. A couple here and there, on this planet and that. Yet, she could find no way to end the game. She was getting frustrated.  
  
Zoicite had been playing chess his entire life and usually beat an opponent within minutes. But Ami, she was good. Perhaps too good. She had pulled apart many of his winning combinations that never failed him. There was more to this girl than she let on. Her plays were unorthodox, and he had never come up against any other like them. He had to find a way to end the game before nightfall. It was hours past sunset, and they had to get some sleep eventually. An idea sprung to his mind.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * I told you to expect more cliffhangers!.but don't' worry.I made sure that I posted up the next chapter too! I know you love me! Hahahaha! Well have fun reading!  
  
-Tina 


	10. The Kiss

Chapter 10  
The Kiss  
  
Ami had no idea what was going on. First, she had been concentrating on blocking his king's bishop with her knight and then, he was kissing her. He sat back down and stared her in the eye. She was speechless.  
  
Zoicite flicked down his precious king. "You win." He said in one simple statement. He had been surprised at his own bravado, but did not regret it. He stood and came to kneel at Ami's side. "Ami, you will never be alone. You have me. I know it's still too soon after Greg, but, I'm willing to wait." He said with confidence. "You are unlike any woman I have ever met. I am not going to let you get away." His words surprised even himself. In his heart, he truly cared for her. He had seen her at her weakest, but she had still stood strong and faced her fears. He had been impressed by her courage, and had finally gathered enough of his own to tell her how he felt. He couldn't describe the feelings that welled up in his chest when he saw her sad. He wanted to take her into his arms and hold her forever. He would never let her cry, as long as he had the power to do so. As long as there was breath in his body, he would try to make her happy.  
  
"You don't have to say anything yet. I'm not expecting anything from you. Let's just see what happens okay? We'll leave tomorrow. Just get a good rest and I'll see you in the morning." He gave her hand a quick squeeze, and started off for his room, which was across the hall from Ami's. He settled in for the night, with his heart still beating rapidly. His conscience was suddenly lighter, he had wanted to tell her this for some time, but had held it all back. He relaxed his tense body, and went to sleep.  
  
Ami was still speechless. She watched him walk down the hall and enter his own room. She didn't really even know what to do. He had kissed her. She had felt safe and sheltered all day long. It was actually like the feeling that Greg always gave her, but somehow not. Greg had made her feel calm and happy. Zoicite gave her the feeling of being safe and sound, and something indescribable. How did he make her feel? She truly had no idea. The void in her heart was bottomless, and no matter what she did, no one could fill it. Or could they? She would always love Greg, and she knew with all her heart that she would continue to do so. But what about Zoicite? When she looked into his eyes, she felt comforted, just by his stare. His embrace had cradled her shoulders all day, and she missed the feel of it. Suddenly she didn't want to think about anything anymore. She couldn't betray the memory of Greg. What would he think?  
  
Ami retreated back into the safety of her room. It was small, and had no windows. A small candle was burning on the table beside the bed. She just wanted to sleep. She wanted to forget about everything, and everyone. She laid down on the bed, covered herself with the warm, thick blanket, and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Zoicite had been peacefully sleeping until he had heard the sound of muffled screaming. The sound was coming from Ami's room. He got out of bed as swiftly as he could, and ran across the hall.  
  
Ami had been having a nightmare. She had been watching Beryl launch another vicious attack, but Greg had been pinned to the ground, and couldn't move. "AMI! HELP!" he had cried. She had tried to run to him, but her feet were frozen to the ground. "GREEEGGGGGG!!!!" she had cried out. She watched helplessly, as the crackling sphere pummeled into his body. Beryl launched an endless string of attacks, as Greg's body convulsed with each hit. Ami was powerless. All she could do was watch has her fiancé died. Again.  
  
Zoicite had pushed open the door, which was slightly ajar. He searched the room for any danger, and seeing none, drew closer to the bed. Ami was sleeping, but her eyes were overflowing with tears. Her face was contorted in anguish, and she gripped onto her blanket for dear life. She was still sleeping, and was also sobbing softly. Zoicite again felt his heart stop. He gently lifted her up and sat down beside her shuddering body, placing her head gently on his shoulder. He held her close, placing his chin on top of her head. He gently soothed her weeping, until her body stopped trembling. After carefully wiping away her tears, he kissed her gently on the forehead. He felt as if it was his purpose to be holding her. She was strong, and yet, was incredibly fragile. He realized, that he had fell in love with her. He has seen her carry her head high, even if she wanted to cry. He had seen her comfort others, when someone should have been comforting her. Then, he had finally seen her give in to her emotions, in her own dark corner away from the rest of the world. No, she was not alone. For he would always be there.  
  
Ami had been struggling to move. She wanted to save Greg. Or, at least, to die with him. But some unknown force prevented her from doing so. She was paralyzed. She could only scream through her hot tears. They were burning her face. Her voice was lodged in her throat. She would soon choke in her desperation. Suddenly, she felt arms around her. She immediately felt safer. Greg and Beryl had vanished, leaving her in the stranger's mysterious embrace. She cried on their shoulder, and held onto them frantically, not wanting to be left alone in the dark abyss. She suddenly felt at peace. She didn't want to leave her shelter. Nevertheless, she had been shocked when she awoke in the protective arms of Zoicite.  
  
She had not awoken him. She didn't know what he was doing in there, but she did not want him to leave her. She carefully settled herself down again. The safety she felt in his arms surprised her. She felt as if she never wanted to move from that spot ever again. She didn't want to face the world without his arms around her. She studied the serene expression on his face, and realized that he must have been the one gently rocking her to sleep. Her heart melted at the very thought of his concern for her, and her thoughts brought her to the kiss they had shared on the balcony.  
  
He had said that he would wait for her. But could she even bring herself to love another? She felt guilty that she would care for another man so soon after Greg's death. It had only been two days since she his demise, and she almost felt ashamed. At that very moment, Zoicite shifted onto his side, bringing Ami closer to his chest. Ami had been holding her breath, afraid to wake him. She remained still, simply listening to his rhythmic breathing. Her ear was so close to his chest that she could hear his heartbeat. She felt tiny, compared to his massive frame. He was sheltering her from all the pain and hate that she felt for the world. She thought of Greg. He was gone forever. She would never hear his voice, or feel his touch ever again. But, even as she the thoughts ran through her mind, she realized that she had to move on. She could not live out the rest of her life mourning Greg. He would not have wanted it. She looked up at the kind man holding her, her heartbeat was beginning to match his. She gently rested her head against his chest, and fell asleep once again.  
  
They had awoken late in the day, in the same position they had fallen asleep in. They both felt awkward towards each other, knowing exactly what they felt for the other. Ami took his hand, blushed, and then started the journey back to the Moon. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Awwww! Wasn't that a sweet couple of chapters? I am so proud! *sniff sniff* hahaha! Well anyways, stay tuned folks!  
  
-Tina 


	11. The Duel

Chapter 11  
The Duel  
  
-On the Moon-  
Malachite usually stayed on planet Earth to rule in Endymion's absence. But under the circumstances, he was forced to go to the Moon with the rest of the generals. If anything happened to Endymion, he would have to take charge of the Earth's vast military forces. He, the rest of the generals, and the Senshi were all preparing for an all-out war. They were in the subterranean compound under the palace. This was the one safe place where they could never be attacked for no one knew of its existence except the Queen herself and whomever she chose to tell. Therefore, the only other people who knew were the Senshi, generals, Endymion, and of course, her daughter. The Queen herself was in another conference with the Royal Council and both Endymion and Serenity were still resting.  
  
This compound was getting a little bit crowded. Since Ami and Zoicite had returned, all of the Senshi and generals were now conveniently hoarded into one large room. This room was not as luxurious as the other rooms of the palace but was nonetheless lavish. Mahogany furniture, dim lighting, and dozens of weapons gave the room a serious air and a masculine feel. Three of the four generals were surrounding a large table covered in maps. They were still improving the palace defenses.  
  
Zoicite, on the other hand, had asked for a rematch with Ami. They were again playing a complex game of chess. Every few seconds one of the two would look up and give a small smile to the other. The generals suspected that the couple knew something that they didn't, but didn't inquire about it. However, the other three Senshi were huddled in a corner gossiping amongst themselves.  
  
"Hmm.I wonder what's gotten into Ami and Zoicite. They've been acting so strangely since they returned from Mercury", whispered Mina.  
  
"I've noticed that too. And I seem to be getting some weird vibes from them. I'm not really sure, but I think something might've happened while they were gone. They seem so much closer now. Before, I don't even think they spoke to each other", said Rei suspiciously.  
  
"You never know. They're acting all mushy and lovey-dovey now huh? Aww. It reminds me so much of my ex-boyfriend Kenneth. Except we weren't so shy and conservative. And I don't think we ever played chess together" said Lita with a smile.  
  
-At the other end of the room-  
"They wouldn't dare attack Earth. Every good general knows that it's a disadvantage to be fighting two fronts. If they wanted to gain anything, they would go straight for the palace. It's only a mystery why they waited so long. Something important must have happened for them to completely change their strategy", said Nephrite.  
  
"Um. Yeah. I totally agree", said Malachite, only half listening. His eyes were definitely not on the map in front of him. They were on a certain blonde whom he had not had a chance to speak with all day.  
  
"Ahem. Malachite? Could you concentrate for once? We must plan out our defenses before the hour is through," murmured Jedeite quietly. He had noticed that his friend was staring slack-jawed at the blonde Senshi. His eyes traversed the distance until they came to the person standing next to her. He had never really gotten a chance to speak to Rei. There was only their chance encounter at breakfast a few weeks ago. He longed to see her eyes, but had more important things to be doing.  
  
"I know Jedeite. I'm merely taking in my surroundings", said Malachite with a grin. He was getting desperate. If he didn't have a chance to have his daily joust with Mina, then he could never concentrate. "Why don't we just mount a defense here? There. Defense accomplished" he said with an even bigger grin.  
  
"Huh? Hmm. That actually might work. All right. That's the plan. I do believe that the matter is settled. Thank you Malachite. Though I think you can stop drooling now" said Nephrite to his preoccupied friend. "For now, I guess we simply wait" he continued.  
  
The generals dispersed around the room. Malachite, with his macho- male complex, picked up a rapier (come on people! A fencing sword thingy!) from a rack of weaponry. He had a thing for weapons. He did not lack skill or bravery on the battlefield, but was Endymion's second-in-command. He had as much responsibility as Endymion, if not more. He admired the intricate detailing of the fine blade. The Lunarian blacksmiths must have known something that the ones on Earth didn't. The hilt of the sword in his hand was beautifully chiseled and its blade was light and sharp. He decided to try it out on the molecules of air in front of him.  
  
Mina had noticed Malachite swinging the light sword and stabbing the imaginary foe in front of him. She admired the way he lunged gracefully and immediately felt sorry for any enemy he would encounter on the forefront. But then, the feminist in her took over. "How like a guy to be swinging around a pointy object like it's nothing. Think you're pretty good don't you?" she had asked mockingly. "I've met teenage girls who look like they could fight better than you", she said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Finally" thought Malachite. He had been looking forward to this all day. "Do you think you could best me Miss Mina? I'll have you know that not any mere teenage girl could beat me in a duel" he replied haughtily.  
  
"Is that a challenge I hear Malachite?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Make of it what you wish" he replied.  
  
Mina made her way towards him and picked up a slightly smaller, more elegant rapier. "Well. I've been wanting to do this for awhile," she said with a menacing grin.  
  
"As have I" stated Malachite almost cheerfully.  
  
The two bowed towards each other. They held their rapiers out towards the other. Now it would begin. Mina took the offensive with a slash towards Malachite's upper arm. He merely dodged it and aimed a lunge towards her side. Mina dodged this attack and then the duo went face to face, her rapier against his. She struggled to force her rapier to move, which was useless because he was struggling as well. Malachite, with one swift thrust, suddenly forced both their rapiers to fly across the room, leaving them unarmed. Mina then performed a roundhouse kick, narrowly missing the side of Malachite's face. She landed on her right while he swept her off her feet with his leg. She landed on the floor with a loud thud. He gave her his hand and said, "I do believe that that was proof enough of my abilities."  
  
Mina did not take kindly to this but took his hand nonetheless, using it to flip him onto the floor. "Yes. I believe it was", she said with a smile.  
  
Mina promptly offered him her hand this time. But, being the gentleman he was, Malachite merely took it and stood. He wouldn't let go of her hand however, and only stared into Mina's eyes absorbedly.  
  
Mina was stunned. They both stood motionless for a moment, not breaking the gaze, until Mina pulled her hand away. She could see the hurt flash in his eyes for a second, until he bowed and said," That was a most challenging duel. I hope to see you in combat one day. You must be a magnificent fighter."  
  
"I'm not bad. But I must admit, you're pretty good yourself", Mina said with a smile.  
  
"In my defense, I would only like to say that you are not exactly a mere teenage girl", stated Malachite flirtatiously.  
  
This statement only made Mina blush a cherry red and make her angry at the same time. "You had better bet your ass on that!" she replied. "Though next time, I won't show you any mercy." She said tauntingly.  
  
"I would never expect any", Malachite retorted.  
  
The two abruptly went to their own end of the room. Lita and Rei wouldn't stop pestering her about her little "duel". Mina could be seen blushing a bright crimson and Rei and Lita were both laughing hysterically. Malachite, on the opposite end of the room, was getting suspicious glares from the other generals. He merely shrugged his shoulders and sat down to read a book. He could finally concentrate, at last.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
If you haven't guessed yet, this fic is an inners/ generals too. What happened to the love? It'll develop eventually. It's the fun part ya know? Ok. Next chap should be posted soon. Keep Reviewing!  
  
-Tina 


End file.
